


A Dance To A Battle

by Icechild



Category: NuclearArcher, NuclearChaos - Fandom, StarryChaos
Genre: Couple goals, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Late Nights, Near Death Experiences, Superheroes, Water, Wholesome, cheese puffs, dance, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Prompt: What had once been a dance had become a battle.





	A Dance To A Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/gifts).



They were at yet another charity event. One of the things that Nuke had always hated but had always gone to because of her status. The ballroom was full of people while the music blasted off from the speakers set on the stage. The lights catching off the gemstones on the bodice of her pale yellow ballgown. Despite being in a room full of people and being rather good at socializing, Nuke did not want to be there. She had other things that she could have been doing, like reading, or writing, or something as simple and mundane as cuddling with her cat. That was until Star came into the room. Her slim fit black and white dress catching the room in a storm. Star simply ignored the people and went down to stand next to her girl on the dance floor and somehow Nuke knew things were going to be okay from there.

They began to dance the night away. Talking about nonsensical things and chattering on and on about their favorite superheroes. While some might say that talking about superheroes and their fan theories about who they thought would die with who in the upcoming series was an inappropriate topic of discussion at one of these events, it never stopped them. Nuke had been going to these kinds of things for her entire life and if she could do something that would keep people away from her she was willing to do it. She was good at talking to others but she didn't enjoy it all that much. A great actor so no one ever saw through the lies but they would leave knowing the entire Robin line and Batman history and not a single thing about her. It was funny in a way. How two people could calm the other oh so easily. How they could carry a conversation about superheroes like with everyone else but for them it wasn't just false smiles and niceties.

This was their life. The bond of stories and creation kept everything good and strong. They never had to specify what they wanted with the other in a story it just flowed. Every word painting a new picture. So while they danced with each other spinning dresses full of lace and wonder around the floor they created worlds and painted pictures with words. Something so simple that many others take for granted. They stopped in their dance but not in their talk while they moved to get drinks and snacks from the snack bar and table. They each left with a cup of ice water and a slice of pizza. When they sat back down at their table in the corner of the room they talked more about random things. Not everything was superheroes, even though to a random person they may have thought that was the case. The world was open for creation, some people just didn't see the beauty of it.

The dance went on. People came and went. Some came over to talk and try to forge a bond so the two would simply talk until the interloper got bored and left them alone to where they were happy. With each other. They were always at ease. It almost felt like nothing could ever break them apart from each other. That was until,

"The last cheese puffs are on the table, no more after these three."

The two shared a look, there were three, if they moved fast they'd both get one and then one to share. No one messed with a girl's cheese puffs. When they got to the stairs leading to the table. There was only one. Sharing be damned they wanted that food for themselves. With a new found sense of purpose both of them moved forward at an unwarranted speed, pushing and shoving the other one in vain attempts to get to the food first. It was completely and utterly ridiculous and they knew it, but they wanted the food.

"Let me go if you love me."

"If you really love me then you'll share."

"And how will you prove it because you don't even want to share Star."

"Touche."

"I propose a truce."

"What kind of truce. No double logic here. Put away your scheming Nuke."

"No double plans. No loopholes. We work together, get up these stairs, get the cheese puffs."

"Okay, and then what?"

"Then we each have a hand on the plate and carry it together over to the table. From there we use napkins and count out exactly down the middle 50/50 even. If there's another extra then we cut it in half. Measure it if we really half to. That or no one will eat it. Deal?"

"No double crossing?"

"Would I lie to you babe?"

"Would you?"

Nuke placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "You wound me. Truly you do. Now can we please go get the food before it's gone?"

"Fine. You have a deal."

They made their way up the stairs as a team and were four seconds from attaining their goal when a man walked by and picked up the plate. They both stared after him and froze in their positions. Oh it would be a bloodbath. No one messed with a girl and her cheese puffs. Not with one, certainly not with two, and most definitely not when the two girls involved were NuclearChaos.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM. I don't know if this is good or bad. This could very well be a disaster, heavy on the Dis. It was not proof read at all. If you catch errors, I probably know. I tend to reread. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
